


You Know I'm No Good | Dreamnoblade Omegaverse Oneshots

by Notanactualhumanbeing



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Omega Technoblade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notanactualhumanbeing/pseuds/Notanactualhumanbeing
Summary: Just a collection of Dreamnoblade Oneshots set in Omegaverse, since there has been a lack of these types of fics.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 213
Kudos: 1203





	1. letter

Technoblade itched to go back home, longed to be safe underneath heavy quilted blankets. To listen to the crackling and popping of firewood in his newly made fireplace, to bask in his own lavender scent and just do nothing for the rest of his now mundane life.

He was a changed man after all, renounced of violent ways and terrible habits. Practically falling back to stereotypical omega ways he declined before.

It wasn’t all bad he rationed, he decided to choose a cozy area in the snowy lands of the north, where no one dared to live at. He had a village nearby in which he could trade his abundant supply of emeralds with. He truly could have lived a life of solitaire. 

If only such a thing could happened, if life was heading towards the boring plans he hoped for, he wouldn’t need to trudge back to the outskirts of L’Manburg.

Faith had other plans it seemed, or whoever controlled his course in life in this god forsaken world. All because of a letter.

Techno hadn’t expected any form of a letter be sent to him, or any kind of message from outside his area. He made sure no one had followed him north, had covered any trace that possibly lead to him. 

He had a hunch that it was Dream who sent the letter. The man practically lived for stuffing his nose in things that didn’t involve him and or private information. Basically blackmail. A letter from Dream was scarce as said by the people in L’Manburg. Dream had never participated in anything that had to do with writing formal documents, notes, those who got a smidgen of something from him…… would freak the fuck out. It could be something as trivial as a grocery list and you would have one idiot searching for a deeper meaning. 

Techno still remembered tracing loopy handwriting in surprisingly good smelling paper. Had the person really soaked the paper in scented perfume? It had asked Techno to meet him by the tall tree encased in obsidian walls.

Techno could have easily said no and burned the letter, but it mocked him as he stood over the fireplace. The idea of something unknowing lit a small hope for Techno, maybe this would embark a reward, whatever it may be, he was comfortable gambling with a few lives. 

He failed to realize he hadn’t been to L’Manburg in about, maybe, two months? Ultimately feeling the vibe he wasn’t welcomed anymore after his whole stunt with Tubbo and company. Which was well deserved, who would think creating a new government in front of him had been a good idea? He had been preaching with the abolishment of any type of government and mentioned countless times the idea of anarchy. It was rather insulting they had dare to do it. 

Forgetting a brother with curly brown hair and blood stained teeth, buried six feet deep in the lands he had blown up, leaving behind a very distraught Tommy.

Techno’s omegan instincts had screamed at him for ever leaving the smaller boy by himself, for thinking it was a good idea to leave him alone after their recently deceased brother.  
Tommy had been close to Wilbur, he couldn’t imagine what he felt.

_He needed attention, your attention!_

But it wasn’t his to give, not anymore, it felt wrong to comfort Tommy, Techno had purposely killed his friend Tubbo.

It had been all for nothing, as the big mean president that everyone was hyping for, had suffered a heart attack from drinking to much liquor. Techno should’ve just dived his sword into Schlatt’s chest, it would have been much more satisfying instead of such a underwhelming finale. 

So he left, not bothering to tie loose ends, but now he was returning.

To greet whoever had sent him the letter. 

-

Tall buildings came to view, he was close.

Techno stopped once he saw the tall obsidian walls that encased the sacred tree, it had an opening so he let himself in. 

Techno sat down on one of the outgrown roots and waited. He absently traced small circles and loops on royal blue pants, closing his eyes he turned and buried his face deeper into the fur of his cape.

If Techno paid close enough attention, loud distinctive cheers could be heard from a distance. L’Manburg seemed to be enjoying their newfound prosperity, he wondered how long it would last before the next huge power hungry person controlled the lands again. If he had a guess, he would say Dream.

Time passed for what appeared to be like years and the thought of sleeping appealed to him even more, the temporary lull of slumber didn’t alert Techno of the approaching scent of petrichor.

Dream.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and dragged Techno into a hug, the scent seemed intoxicating up close.

“You’re here..” spoke Dream in wonder, which was so mind boggling, when had he ever heard Dream speak in such a tone? As if he hadn’t expected Techno to show up.

Dream reaches to untie his mask, he sets it on the ground, wrapping strong arms around his waist again.

“….well,” he draws out, “I figured much it had to have been you who sent the letter, seemed cryptid, something right up your alley.”

The latter had such an appealing scent, it wasn’t like any other heavy musky scents that former alpha friends he met had. It brought back old memories of his brothers running around their backyard during rainy days and coming back home soaking wet, of him being tucked away in a small nook in the attic listening to the sound of rain hitting the ground. It smelt of nostalgia.

If Dream had ever been born an omega, Techno knew even more people would have flocked to him. More people would fight over who could mate with the man.  
He was objectively pretty.

“Didn’t think you would come, you moved your base.” 

“As if you couldn’t figure out where I went.” Deciding what to do with his own arms, he loosely wrapped them around Dream’s neck, daring to look up at green eyes, to see them already on him.

“You’ve changed.”

Without warning, he cackled.

“It’s true!," Dream let’s go of his waist and sits back, “You cut your hair, you even let your roots grow out more.”

“Well, I’m a changed man Dream, decided to leave violent ways behind. This was my grand retirement…would’ve been if you hadn’t wanted me to come here.”

Dream laughs, “Funny to hear that from you.” 

Abruptly stopping, the conversation faded to a comfortable silence.

Dream’s right hand drummed against the root of the tree, his left leg bouncing, Techno could chalk it up to be nerves that prevented the latter to speak.

“You-I brought you out hear to ask you something, it would have been less meaningful if I had asked you in the letter.”

“…and that being?”

“If I could court you.” 

“Why ask me? I thought for sure you were together with George.”

“George and I are strictly friends.”

“Questionable,” Techno said as he reached out and placed his hand on Dream’s bouncing leg, using a bit of his strength, he forcefully stopped it. 

“And if I were to say yes, what would you give me in return?”

In a instant, there is a golden apple placed onto his hands. Cupping the apple, he looked back at Dream.

“I would give you much more, please accept my gift.”

Techno could say no, reject the alpha and go back home.

Looking back at the apple in his hand, a powerful item and smelling the comforting scent of rain, he couldn’t put much of a fight. Dream could be a worthy mate, they had their differences, but he couldn’t deny the attraction he had for him.

Indulging in omegan instinct, he purred, placing the apple in his lap, he cupped Dream’s face and nuzzled their noses together.

Dream responded in kind and rubbed his face against Techno’s, scenting him. 

Techno hummed, lavender scent merging with Dream’s own earthy scent, feeling a bit cheeky, he pressed a chaste kiss beneath Dream’s bottom lip.

“Will I be expecting more gifts?”

Delighted laugher spilled out of the latter’s lips, “Of course.”

Returning hadn’t turned out so bad, Techno guessed life wouldn’t be as mundane anymore.


	2. self turmoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come get your food, my fellow omega Technoblade enthusiasts.

Technoblade’s fighting differently today. He was still as quick and fierce when he slayed different mobs, but it lacked the usual precision that Dream looked up to. He used to many arrows on really easy enemies, he didn’t joke around as much and he seemed to never stay still—not until Dream had practically called him out on his behavior and Techno hadn’t so much as made that mistake ever again.

That should’ve been his first clue that something wasn’t right.

But they’ve been fighting mobs since the early morning into the late hours of the night, Dream could’ve excused the adequate performance on exhaustion.

“I think that's enough for tonight, great work!” they said as they continued collecting loot they might’ve missed. Dream’s voice is giddy and pleased: Technoblade’s was a bit slower and breathy, and he startles when Dream hands him a canteen filled with water.

He drinks at it slowly, “We should be able to make that block you’ve been wanting to make.” He softly says, no biting remarks, no sly comments, his words coming out a bit shaky.

Dream nods hesitantly, “We could also start the mob farm, instead of having to go out all the time.”

Techno passes the canteen back, he’s still breathing heavily, his eyes, dark and elusive, and under pale moonlight his face looks flushed.

They ride their horses back home, Dream glancing back, making sure Techno wasn’t falling behind. He was a bit worried for the pink haired male, he never really encountered such a different side to him, seemed so placid. 

Dream could excuse it all with feeling of exhaustion, but it seemed too simple to explain the weird behaviors Techno was displaying. As if he’s experiencing something instinctual.

But Techno had said he was a beta, and last thing he knew, he an alpha.

He glanced back, Techno’s face was more red then milky white. Unless Techno had lied to him about his biological status….

It made Dream feel a bit hopeful, an odd sense of desire completely engulfed his rational thinking. If Techno was lying about his status, it would mean they would have to probably live in different areas. 

Alphas weren’t allowed to live with Omegas unless they were mated or was in the process of mating.

Either he was really fucking stupid in thinking about it or he was completely oblivious to the fact that Techno wasn’t at all a beta.

If so, how the hell could he have hidden it from Dream all this time? But, this was Techno he was talking about, the man was always prepared for anything; seeming to be three steps ahead of anybody. Dream also couldn’t explain why Techno didn’t smell like stereotypical omegan scent, his pheromones were acidic and sharp. They didn’t smell of anything sweet, like an omega would.  
God he hoped it was that, because lord have mercy, he would look like a fool.

Dream didn’t mention much about the incident, seemingly pretending that it ever happened. They went back home—Techno rushing into his room as soon as Dream opened the door, apologies spilling out of the betas mouth, he came back out a few hours later, seemingly normal.

It killed him a little on the inside whenever he looked at Techno in a different light. Whenever they sparred, Dream couldn’t stop looking at scent glands hidden underneath by a mop of braided pink hair. He couldn’t stop looking at the way Techno so much as arched his back from being hunched over their potato farm. 

It all came to a screeching halt when he got a whiff of a rose scent coming from the main area of the house, Dream was cooped up in his room. If Techno was indeed an omega, it wouldn’t be right for him to just go to that area smelling like alpha. 

But he couldn't just ignore it, it was almost painful ignoring it. He's never had this type of reaction with any other Omegas.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” easy Dream, don’t start accusing.

Techno lazily looked up at his direction, the black of his pupils completely swallowing the red color of his eyes. He was underneath piles of blankets, forming some type of nest of the ground. His cheeks were flushed red and his ears dropped down.

Dream bit down on his cheek, hard. Stopping any form of noise leaving his damn mouth, Techno was in such a vulnerable position. 

“I-,” Techno sat up, wrapping the blanket around himself, “…I didn’t want to- didn’t want you to see me like this. I.. thought things would be awkward around us.”

“Because of your omega status?”

“Yeah.”

“Still doesn’t explain much…” 

Techno shrugged, licking his lips “Don’t really have much to say, maybe when my body doesn’t feel like it’s dying, I’ll probably explain more.”

“Right” he shakily exhale, surprised he was holding his breath.

Dream looks at him.

“Can I touch you?” he asks. The real question is supposed to be do you need me to touch you?, but somehow it doesn’t come out that way.

“Please,” Techno croaks.

He doesn’t protest, when he lays a hand on his head and gently smooth’s it back over his pink hair. Dream’s fingers catch against his ears, which flick flat and tremble under his touch. Techno shakily sighs and sinks further into his ministrations. 

He sits down, pushing some blankets off him, he’s scorching hot.

“You’re doing so good,” he tells him, completely caught of guard when Techno whimpers in response.

“Techno?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you look at me?”

Doing as he’s told, Techno looks up at him, expression one of want.

_Remember, you’re only hear to comfort. You’re only here for comfort, you’re only here for comfort._

“I could give you a pup, someday,” Techno murmurs against his ear, his voice is very, very soft, and it makes something electric uncurl in Dream’s gut and shoot up his spine. “When all of this is done, I wanted to let you know, even… even if you reject me… I would still have your pups.”

And isn’t that every alphas dream? To have a capable mate who they see as equal bear their pups. He grinds his teeth together, not daring to say anything. 

He can’t even answer that. Not when he’s in heat. Not when he’s like this.

His pheromones shouldn’t be responding to his, he wraps his arms around him. It’s all that Dream can offer, Techno shoving his face into his chest.

“Please,” Techno says, he looks up at him, holds eye contact with his own light green ones, and his knees are—his knees are just that a little bit spread. Like he might . . . like he might want Dream to push in between them, maybe. Like he might want—

A shudder goes up Dream’s spine again. It’s painful. It makes him want to be sick. It makes him want to run far, far away and hide under his blankets and not come out of his room. There was a reason why Techno had kept this a secret, afraid of exposing such vulnerable thoughts.

Dream breathes through his mouth, but at this point it doesn’t help. He can taste his heat in the air. He can smell the heavy scent of roses. Techno purrs.

Dream tries not to think about how that makes him feel. How this all makes him feel, it was no secret he had an attraction to Techno. He admired the male so much and practically studied how he moved during combat.

He wouldn’t mind having Techno be his. It felt right.

“I want us to be pack still,” Techno mutters, bringing his arms around his neck. “I want that more than anything."

“I’ve always admired you.. even if it seemed I was always wanting to compete with you.. I just… even if you don’t want me as your mate--- I would still want to bear your pups.” 

“I..” What could he say? Of course he wanted too, but not like this. Techno’s honest thoughts and emotions coming out at a time where he isn’t in control, where he can’t think to much on it, his own body betraying him.

Instead he pets his hair and shoulder blades in long, slow strokes, and doesn’t touch the back of his neck. Techno shivers against him and another purr rumbles through him, Dream pretends this doesn’t affect him.

Pretends he doesn’t want to part Techno’s thighs, pretends he doesn’t ache to touch Techno’s body---

“Alpha,” he croaks.

“Shhh,” he tries saying, but the sound comes out too strangled. Oh, oh, the way he smells . . .

“Alpha,” Techno repeats, pressing in much too close, and Dream just tries not to breathe at all, god. “Alpha, alpha, alpha—”

“I’m here,” he blurts out, digging his nails onto hips. It’s an involuntary reaction. The way Techno presses into them might be too.

He thinks until, Techno squirms up just enough to put his nose against his cheek and give the corner of his jaw the tiniest little kitten lick.

Dream’s brain shorts out. The alpha in him lunges forward and slams Techno onto his back, onto blankets that smell of him. His body lands between his thighs, his hands crushing his wrists, and their hips—

Their faces are inches away from each other. Techno’s perfectly shaped lips forming a surprised ‘o’ shape.

His own pheromones emitting in strong waves, reciprocating to Techno’s own sweet one, his own polluting the air with the smell of mint. He wants this, he so painfully wants him, their scents blending together makes Dream's thinking go foggy.

Their hips.

This could end terribly, he squeezes wrists again, strong legs wrap around Dream's waist in response.

So, so terribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✌️


	3. unrequited

Dream could pretend he doesn’t smell another as he’s slamming into Techno, after so many attempts of trying to not fall into the others beckoning, after so many instances of him just wanting to rail Techno in front of everybody--- showing everybody that Techno was sleeping with someone. The male beneath him quivering and gasping softly, showing of a very pale neck; unmarked.

Dream could pretend that it was just him and only him, that could make the male wail loudly as he wraps his strong legs around Dream’s waist, snapping his hips faster, greedily egged on by the sounds Techno makes.

He could hear the loud sounds of the bed creaking beneath them, could hear the small shaky noises that Techno so desperately keeps muffled by the hand covering his mouth, could hear his own embarrassingly loud grunts.

They don’t speak at all.

Which is fine, he drinks up all the small details, so he can later replay them when he’s all alone again.

Techno’s sharp nails dig into his back, he hisses loudly, feels the way Techno feverishly pushes back on certain hard thrusts.

Dream’s close, he uncovers Techno’s mouth and presses their lips together, devouring the sweet noises Techno makes. The pink haired male shoves his tongue inside, lapping submissively at his mouth.

Dream breaks away from the filthy kiss, shoving his face deep into Techno’s neck, pressing small reverent kisses there.

A few thrusts later, he recognizes the familiar feeling of his own knot, he comes inside of Techno---shakily sobbing.

Following suit, Techno heaves brokenly and cums, face bright red as he finally opens those pair of eyes---carved from the prettiest of jewels. Red as the color of angry fires, the one Dream’s burning in right now.

He positions them on their side, ignoring the small mewls that tumble out of Techno’s mouth.  
Surprised to feel a cool hand thumb away his tear tracks. Dream doesn’t dare to look at him, he’s feeling a little raw and overwhelmed.

So, they lay there. Not saying anything, just as they did when they first started.

The room is thick with the scent of their sex and their combined scents. A little clove mixed with lavender---Techno’s, his own musk that smelled of sweet-burnt sugar.

The scent of another completely gone, he dares to shove his face into Techno’s neck; which gets him a small chirp in response, it just smells of them.

His inner alpha preens.

_The could be it, he could finally be yours, just take the claim.  
_

Ignoring his deep desires, Dream thinks of another. 

It wouldn’t hurt as much if he did. 

Feeling his knot deflate, he pulls out.  
His own cum leaking---

Techno purrs, gently laying a hand on his hair, petting it in a way that reminded him of comfort. It was pathetic, he knew, but when was the last time he was ever touched like this?

When it wasn’t just him, alone in a cold bed, feelings of being unwanted by everyone.

With Techno, he could at least pretend he was wanted, it felt nice to feel another body pressed up against his, it was warm.

He knew getting involved with Techno was a bad idea, he had to many feelings for the male to ever just be a ‘casual thing' between them. If Dream ever spoke about his true feelings towards the male, he knew this ‘thing’ they had---whatever it was, would be over in a flash.

But as much as he didn’t want to experience, ultimately, the harsh reality that Techno just didn’t want him. He was greedy, he’d willingly take whatever Techno would offer him in the future, without so much of a second thought.  
Because he loved Techno, desired to be his mate, desired to prove to the pink haired male that he was worthy, that he could make him happy.

Dream seethed with jealousy whenever he saw Techno next to any other alpha, because they couldn’t see what he sees in the omega, the others couldn’t see past the façade Techno so carefully built--- but he could.

But Techno was a free spirit, he could do whatever the fuck he wanted and what would that mean for Dream? Would he burry any form of love for Techno just to indulge in carnal desire every once and a while?.

Techno was still purring, still petting his hair, holding him close. How could he not love him? How could he not think there was more between them?

_Fuck.  
_

He was so fucking stupid.

So incredibly stupid.

Techno could’ve done the same to other people he brought back to his bed.

Dream swallowed down some saliva that had been accumulating, still tasting of Techno. He shuddered.

Cool air hitting his back, eliciting a small hiss, very much reminding him of very angry lines running down his back.

“Are you hurt?” Techno hoarsely says, fingers now tracing down his back “I’m sorry about your back, it’s uh, hard to control where my hands go sometimes.”

“I-its okay, it could be worse, I’m like your.. your scratching post.”

He draws out a small chuckle from the male he’s so incredibly fond of, “No, you’re much more than that.”

His eyes widen, he could only hear the sounds of his own heart racing, the world blurring around him as he finally looks at Techno.

He's so pretty, handsome, beautiful--

“You can’t just say that..” he whispers.

_Don’t get your hope up, don’t get your hopes up-  
_

“Why not?” The fingers tracing his back halt, Dream squeezes his eyes shut.

_Don’t make him say it.  
_

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“What are we?”

“…what do you mean?”

“I’m so afraid…”

“Afraid of what?”

“A-afraid that I’m just so in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whore Techno, sorry not sorry ✌️
> 
> Kinda rushed the ending whoops


	4. regrets

When he goes to the lands his old friend had mentioned he currently resided at—it surprised him to meet a young boy there, waiting, his skinny hand clutching the reigns of a skeleton horse. 

It occurred to him this was the same boy he met from when his home was the barren lands of the southern poles—it hadn’t been that long ago, but taking a quick glance at the boy, he did in fact look quite different. 

The boy took his hand, words flying out of his mouth as he quickly explained they needed to get out of here, before they come.  
Both mounting onto the horse, they dashed out of there, with Techno looking back at the numerous armored people just arriving where they had been.

As they travelled, the boy explained some of the details on why he and his friend were thrown out, something about a unfair government—with a mad man as president. He felt genuinely sorry for what had happened to them, it sounded exhausting having to deal with a whole nation turning their backs on them.

The omega in him wanted to soothe the boy, wanted to wrap him in his cape and bring him to his nest—wanted the boy to just relax for a minute, not having to constantly stress about being followed.

Techno shook his head, he couldn’t have a pack, it was dangerous territory just to think about.

It was rather sad that the boy was currently living in a cave, it was cold and had water dripping from various spots in the cave. It was also quite cramp, with little space to run around and play; ideally this wasn’t a place an environment for a young boy to grow up in.

But the boy seemed happy, happy to not be alone in exile, happy to see him. As if just seeing him, washed away all the worries he was plagued with, almost like a savior. 

That night, Techno fought with himself on what he wanted to do—he didn’t even know why he was here specifically—his old friend seemed to have gone mad, forgetting who he once was.

But seeing the boy wrapped up in thin blankets and shivering from how cold the night was, he couldn’t calm the omega inside him, he just only saw the boy as a lonely pup.

A lonely pup without a pack, forgotten by the people around him.

Rational thinking be damned, he took the sleepy boy into his arms and held him there until the early morning.

From then on, he took care of the boy. Deeming him as part of his pack, he lathered the boy in his own scent, never once forgetting to do so.  
The boy would always chirp and lather Techno with his own pup smell. 

Even when he went on to establish a new base somewhere else, he sent gifts and small trinkets to the boy. Sent him copious amounts of baked potatoes, gave him some tools to defend himself. 

_You’re spoiling him to much, he won’t be able to do anything himself if you just keep handing him what he needs.  
_

But it had been so long since he indulged in omega instinct, so long since he was part of a pack, he was practically on the edge most of the time, he missed just having someone to dote on—to baby. 

That was what Omegas did, and he was fine in partaking in it.

If it had to be this loud blue eyed blonde boy then so be it.

The boy was his pup now, no one else’s. He loved him and would take care of him, even when he goes through his phase of teenage rebellion.

His pup came to his home one day, while he was forging a new sword, with another boy—his friend Tubbo.

He had bright green eyes, and the widest of smiles—he spoke about things he loved with such excitement, how could he not come to be fond of this boy.

Without much of a second thought, he bended down and smothered the boy with his scent. With his pup screaming betrayal, Tubbo seemed fine with it, purring under Techno’s attention and happily rubbing his own scent onto Techno. 

That is how he acquired two pups that day.

But he knew nothing good could ever come with him forming such strong bonds, especially pup bonds.

As he loomed over his pup, his Tubbo, his hands shook while holding the crossbow—as Schlatt screamed to finish the pup, as people from L’Manburg watched in terror.

Tubbo looked at him, with fear, saying his name repeatedly.

His own name falling on deafen ears, ignoring almost everything to do with pack, Techno shot— begging for a quick death for the boy.

He stood in front of the two boys whom he’d come to love like family.

The ringing scream of Tubbo from Tommy will forever haunt him in his sleep.

He had to break the bond.

He couldn’t risk it, his own infatuation with coating the ground with the color crimson overtook any other instinct. 

So he did.

Techno had gone on a spree afterwards, numbing any feelings of regret—withdrawl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend I just uploaded this fic first time okay? It took me this long to figure out the chapter was deleted :')
> 
> Pack dynamics can be platonic! It doesn't always have to be romantic! Pack just means family!
> 
> No Dream, sorry!


	5. heats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda on the fence of uploading this, as it has intersex omega.
> 
> Intersex omega is them having both 'parts', mostly used for breeding and stuff. It's only specifically for this chapter!

The kiss is as slow as ever, simple pressure against his lips. Dream nudges forward, his tongue pushing to open Techno’s mouth, as he squeezes at the base of his neck. The press results in a full body shudder running down Techno’s spine, his mouth falls open so that Dream can sweep his tongue inside.

When they part, Techno can’t help the small whine that escapes his mouth. He grinds down, trying for Dream to do anything other than kisses. 

He doesn’t mind them, practically addicted to them—but he’s in heat and he really just wants Dream to fuck him senseless until he doesn’t remember where the fuck he is at the moment.

“Dream, please…” If he has to beg the younger male to do anything, he’s sure as hell is going to do it, pride be damned.

“What Techno?” Dream replies smartly, this close, his scent is even more intense, growing stronger in response to Techno’s own.

Dream nips his jaw again, before nuzzling his nose in against Techno’s throat. The smell of arousal is somehow even more pungent in the air, and Techno knows that if he were to look down right now, Dream’s loose grey sweatpants wouldn’t be hiding anything on that front.  
It reaches a point where, despite himself, he actually starts to bite at Dream’s shoulder—which causes the latter to laugh.

“Easy, Techno.”

“Easy. Fuck you with telling me to take it easy,” wracked by another shiver, slick starting to run down his inner thighs now. “You’re not the one who feels like burning up inside.”

The gaze softens, “No, I’m not.” 

“Take your stupid sweatpants off, you’re killing the vibe here having them still on.” He says as he’s tugging the grey sweatpants, Dream grins and nods, shimmying out of the sweatpants.

Reluctantly Techno’s mouth begins to water when Dream’s finally naked, his eyes dropping down to focus on the heated weight of Dream’s cock. 

“See something you like?” he asks him mildly.

He can’t help but choke out a small noise of agreement, he can smell the musk, free and unfettered. He knows what he wants, what he needs, and he can’t wait any longer to get it. He reaches out, grasping Dream by the shoulders and pushing him down onto the bed beneath them before straddling his waist.

Both groaning at the sudden skin to skin contact. Techno feels Dream’s hands land on his hips, long fingers curling and digging into the bone beneath his skin. His eyes flash upwards to Techno’s face, darker and more cloudy than before. “Techno…”

“You want me to say what I want Dream?” voice shaking. Techno groans as he grinds himself down. He’s so wet between his legs, slick spreading down his thighs and now on Dream’s stomach. “I want you to fuck me, like this. I want—”

Dream’s right hand slips from his hip, brushing Techno’s own cock—eliciting a small gasp—before delving between his legs. Techno barely has a moment to register what’s happening before two fingers are slipping inside him, effectively cutting off the rest of what he going to say.

“Like this?” Dream says, his voice is still steady, but now a pink flush runs across his cheeks. His fingers curl a little, causing Techno to moan as he instinctively rolls his hips back against them.

“N-not… not quite…” Techno’s fingernails scratch down the firm chest. “More…”

A third fingers worms it’s way inside him. “More?”

“Fuck!” He gasps as they push deeper inside his needy cunt. “I meant…” Techno can feel Dream’s cock rub against him, and with a frustrated growl he attempts to rock his hips back against it. To try and drive Dream crazy the way he’s already doing to him. “Stop teasing.”

Dream’s innocent look is a little too wide-eyed to be considered ‘innocent’ “But I thought you liked it when I—”

Snapping at him suddenly, “Not when I’ve been waiting for you to do anything, I don’t!”

For a second, he thinks the snap might have been too much. Dream’s scent intensifies in a way that seems threatening, but then he relaxes, smirks, lazily curling his fingers again so they drag hard against Techno’s inner walls. Caught helplessly off-guard, Techno can’t help but moan loudly.

“F-fuck… I…”

Dream does it again, and again, over and over until Techno is a moaning wreck. It feels good in that way that almost borders on pain; just the way he likes it. But just when Techno feels like he’s on the edge of coming, Dream suddenly stops the motions.

“Alpha—” he croaks, helplessly desperate for Dream’s fingers again. “Alpha, alpha—” 

“Shh…” Dream's wet hand trails up Techno’s chest, stopping at the sensitive skin of his chest and nipple, squeezing them “I know what you want, Techno. Just sit up for me, okay?”

Techno keeps his hands pressed against on Dream’s chest as he does as he’s asked, raising himself up on his knees above him. Dream bites his lip as he takes himself in hand, then wriggles further up the mattress to get himself in the right position. Techno gasps when he first feels the head of Dream’s cock press against the outer lips of his cunt.

“Please,” he starts to beg, “Dream—”

“Move down, slowly.” Dream instructs.

He’s so wet, that it would be nothing at all just to slam his hips down and impale himself on the alpha’s cock, but despite the intensity of his own wants, Techno still tries to obey. Taking his time and gasping when Dream is finally in him to the hilt.

“Move.” Dream commands him, eyes dark and finally openly hungry as he looks up at Techno.

He lifts himself up and then pushes back down as swiftly as he can manage. The push and drag of Dream inside him is sweeter than anything else he’s ever felt, and Techno cries out as he hurries to repeat it. Working his hips and thighs to maintain the rhythm, until sweat runs from his shoulders and down his back. It stings his eyes, makes his long pink hair stick to his forehead.

It feels good. So good. He never wants it to stop, wants to be full like this, of Dream, forever, and when Dream growls Techno immediately lets his head fall backwards, exposing every inch of his throat to him.

Harder, his body says. Faster. Anything to come, to get that knot inside him he so desperately needs. But it isn’t until Dream sits up and sinks his teeth into Techno’s collarbone — the highest point he can reach — that he breaks, and he comes with a desperate sob that almost has him collapsing down on top of the alpha.

Displaying the strength their enemies are scared of, Dream rolls them both over, settling Techno down on his back. His hands soothingly runs over his trembling thighs, comforting him before—he starts thrusting again, working himself as hard and deep into Techno.

Techno gasps, wrapping his legs around Dream’s waist, pulling him in deeper. His hands fly to his shoulders, nails digging in with almost bruising force as he arches his back and head.  
A few thrusts later, through the afterglow of his own orgasm, Techno recognizes the familiar feeling of Dream’s knot starting to catch inside him. Knowing that he’s close, he drags his hands down Dream’s back and tightens the grip of his thighs, pulling him impossibly deeper, until — with a snarl — Dream comes inside him, and his knot locks into place.

Dream pushed away sweaty hair from his forehead and presses his lips. He moved them to a more comfortable position, as he wrapped his arms around Techno’s waist, pulling him closer.

Techno hummed, he worked his hands through brown hair, content with how things worked out.

Dream green eyes were twinkling with mirth as he looked at Techno, a smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

“Poggers.” 

“I can’t believe I decided to have you knot me, you’re ridiculous, that was so unsexy of you. I’ll have to spend heats alone now.”

Dream cackled and went in for a kiss, Techno playfully pushing his face away—his own amused smile forming on his lips. 

He’s so incredibly fond of Dream, it’s ridiculous. 

“Techno, I’m going to die if you don’t give me a kiss.”

“Then die.”

“Techno!”

“Fine.” 

Techno presses his lips to Dream’s, meant for it to be a quick kiss but whines when Dream bites down on his bottom lip and pries his mouth open with his tongue.

Forgetting to breathe through his nose, he breaks away from the heated kiss.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” whispered Dream.

“No, I really don’t.”

Techno’s content, he has his alpha and his alpha had him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👉👈


	6. leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the whore Techno chronicles.
> 
> Thank you Rat for helping me edit and fix stuff!

Techno looked to the man he had decided to spend the night with, Schlatt looked quite different while sleeping—well anyone looked different while sleeping— His face looked relaxed, brow soft in slumber a complete offset from his usual furrowed brow and angry demeanor. Reminding Techno that the man wasn’t much older than him.  
It was ironic to call the man calm, he was anything but calm—but that was Schlatt for you—an angry man with plans far too ambitious to accomplish.

It was almost funny to Techno, but he wouldn’t dare say it to his face. The alpha would surely throw a fit and try to ignore him for a week, but failing every single time, so it was better for Techno to not voice his opinion. 

He sits up, stretching his arms up and softly placing his feet down onto the cold floors of the bedroom. 

Techno goes to search for his clothes, which were piled at a corner of the room, he doesn’t go to take a shower, preferring to just put on his dirty clothes and getting the fuck out.

It was fun spending the night with Schlatt, it scratched his itch too get his rocks off and he could be a little more productive, until the omega in him shouted to go and find a suitable mate again.

Techno could fake his body into thinking he did find a suitable alpha with the quick fucks he has with various partners, and wasn’t really looking for anything permanent. 

As Techno slid on his pants, still smelling of Schlatt’s spicy scent, he thought about what he planned to do today.

He glanced back at the sleeping man—pressing a small chaste kiss on his cheek—promptly leaving to go back home.

-

The loud moans that echoed in the cave, had Techno craving death. The wet sounds of skin hitting skin, of Wilbur’s loud grunts, made him wish the ground below him swallowed his very existence. 

His legs quivered as he kept them held up at the request of the alpha, as he mercilessly pounded into Techno. 

He didn’t really plan on having any form of sexual relations with the male, but the slightest trigger of Wilbur’s blood staining his hands and the air of slight arousal—had him being pushed onto the ground and having his shit rocked.

He moaned at a particularly hard thrust and came when Wilbur had sunk his teeth into his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood.

When Wilbur dragged him forward, grabbing his legs and having then wrapped around his waist, Techno felt the feeling of a knot come.

Techno mewled looking anywhere but Wilbur’s eyes.

As the knot deflated , Wilbur got off of him and collected his bearings. Leaving Techno alone in the cave, the air still smelling of their sex.

Should he have let a potential crazy man fuck him? No.

But did he care? He didn’t care, it would calm any urges to have sex for a few days.

Techno laid on the ground for a few more minutes, basking in the afterglow, before promptly leaving, feeling the way Wilbur’s cum slid down his legs.

-

George was one of the softest alphas he’d ever met, threading his hand in his hair softly, whispering words of encouragement as he pushed Techno’s head further down on his cock.

“Good boy Techno, you’re such a good boy.”, whispered George.

Techno face flushed, he bobbed his head, enjoying the pretty sounds George made when he sank all the way down—reaching all the way to George’s pubes and taking in the musky yet pleasant scent.

Not the best blowjob he’s ever given but George seemed to not mind.

He moaned when George started slamming his hips, choking when George finally came down his throat.

He was practically stuck in this position, this is why he preferred not to give blowjobs out. Either way, Techno enjoyed it, George was one of the prettiest alphas and made the cutest noises when he came.

Techno wordlessly pushed George down and onto the bed, straddling his hips, pressing his own fingers inside of him.

Moaning when he dragged his fingers on a particular bundle of nerves, shivering when George dug his nails onto the skin of his hips.

Feeling stretched enough, he gripped George’s cock—the latter moaning—he sank down onto the cock. 

They didn’t get much of a rhythm going, both too desperate in the haze of hormones and pheromones to work together. Techno rocked down against the upwards thrust of George’s hips as best as he could without any semblance of control. 

The moans and whimpers flowed out of his mouth–punctuated by the occasional low growl from George. It was hard and messy and quicker than they’d both have liked, especially when the older finally wrapped his hand around Techno’s dick and pumped once, twice before he came onto his hand and stomach; clenching and gushing wet around George’s cock at the same time.

George let out a sound, bucking his hips up harder until he too came, spilling himself deep inside Techno.

Techno slumped forwards, the older male grunting at the sudden heavy weight on top of him—to Techno’s surprise— George was able to move them to a comfortable position. 

Fuck. George should have really been an omega, he had some the slimmest legs he’d seen. He was pretty when he arched his back and came into Techno, boyishly handsome.

Techno groaned when George moved around, George’s knot still not deflating, still all too sensitive.

“Sorry.” 

Techno shook his head, hoarsely muttering, “It’s okay.” 

Techno decides to spend the night with George. 

-

Pressing the tip of the sword down on Dream’s neck, he’s contemplating whether to slice it wide open, it would be easy-

“Do you admit defeat, Dream?.” 

So easy.

Down on the floors of the arena, the male snarls at him, voice edging on that of an alpha tone. It makes Techno’s insides quiver in anticipation, he just wants to arch his neck up at Dream, present himself-

“Do you? Tell me Dream.”

Dream’s right hand comes to grip the sword, hand gripping the blade tight, Techno’s eyes widen. 

Tiny beads of blood stain bright green fabric, the latter looking up at him with a openly hungry expression.

“I do, my king.”

Dream is rough as he pulls his hair back, his other hand gripping his hip in a bruising manner.

Dream pants and bites down on his ear, whispering how much of a whore Techno was, how much of a slut he is, that a bit of blood has him moaning in want. How much he liked being used, how much of a bitch he was.

All Techno could do was nod in agreement, gasping when Dream quickened his pace. 

The hand that gripped his hair opened his mouth, thrusting fingers inside, tasting the man’s blood.

He shortly came, sobbing into the pillow underneath his face.

Techno looked at the man he decided to spend the night with, Dream looked quite different while sleeping, his face was relaxed and in the morning light Techno was able to see the array of hidden freckles on tan skin.

He sits up, stretching his arms up and softly placing his feet down onto the cold floors of the bedroom. 

He goes to the bathroom, goes to see his reflection in the mirror. His hair had flecks of dry blood, his skin was littered with angry bitemarks.

He takes a shower.

Having no clean clothes, he searches for some inside Dream’s drawers. Finding something he liked, he slipped them on.

Glancing back at the sleeping man—he presses a kiss on his lips—promptly leaving to go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is not Techno's brother in this,,


	7. bonds

Tubbo really couldn’t believe that this day wasn’t anything but a dream, as he’s laying down on recently cut grass and looking up at the skies. He just can’t help but to think this was something he had just envisioned in his head, something that was just not real.

Speaking to Dream was one of the most nerve-racking decisions he had ever decided to do and there were a lot of decisions he’s participated in—on these lands—that still made his heart lurch. But there was something so unsettling about the older alpha that he couldn’t just simply brush away, even as they spoke about his most favorite insect—bee’s—the way he spoke to Tubbo made his skin crawl.

Dream had an air to him that screamed he was leagues above anybody else, his throaty deep chuckles held an edge of being almost sinister sounding, his compliments and praising felt like mocking’s and he was always carrying his axe in hand; almost always swinging it around playfully. 

Dream was just overwhelming to deal with.

It made Tubbo want to go and hide, run as fast as he can to somewhere safe. Which was so stupid because Dream had such a calming scent to him, it wasn’t overly toxic to smell whenever he did scent Tubbo—which was rare. It smelt of forests, of flowers after the heavy rain, it smelt of rainy days, it was just comforting. 

Tubbo just wanted to hide, already getting exhausted in overthinking this whole ‘Dream situation’. He just wanted to go back to the nest, to be whisked away and be coddled by a certain pink haired omega, to be protected by a thick layer of his comforting scent. 

He bit his lip, preventing any sounds of distress whining, he had to calm down. His own honey scent harboring to a more putrid smell, maybe Techno would come and smother him in his pheromones—

“Aww Tubbo” cooed the alpha, sounding robotic “are you okay? You smell a bit off, come here.” Dream opened his arms, beckoning him.

Not wanting to disappoint or upset the alpha, Tubbo crawled to where Dream was seated in the field of grass and grasped his green tunic. Dream placed him on his lap, and proceeded to purr softly, nuzzling his hair, hugging him.

He’s scenting him.

Tubbo relaxes under the attention, it isn’t exactly what he wanted but it was attention, nonetheless he basked in it. The heavy pheromones of rain emitting too strongly, lulling him to a state of nothingness.

“Tubbo, you smell so different. Do you know what you smell like?” The purring stopped, fear etched in the deepest parts of his mind, but his thinking was so fuzzy, he couldn’t respond.

“You smell of pack Tubbo, an Omega has taken you in, right Tubbo?” said Dream gently, or was actually gentle? Dream sounded as if he was angered by the idea.

He couldn’t tell.

“Oh Tubbo, what should I do with you?” He rubbed his wrists scent glands, where the forest smell was even heavier, on Tubbo's forehead. Dream continued with his purrs, nuzzling deeper into his hair. 

Tubbo whined, he hated this, he wanted to get out.

“Who’s the Omega Tubbo?” 

Tubbo shook his head slowly, he could feel his eyelids getting heavier. He shuffled a bit closer to Dream, letting the acidic smell of forest lure him into a deep slumber.

-

Ranboo couldn’t help but feel elated, as he nuzzled deeper into the sweater he was gifted. It was something he would cherish until the day he died, he was practically drowning in the familiar scent of cinnamon. He loves it, it reminded him that he was wanted.

That he was loved, by someone he hadn’t even expected.

He chirped as he skipped to L’manburg.

Ranboo knew exactly where he would put this sweater, he would have to limit the usage of the sweater though. He didn’t want to keep using it, it would be a long time until he saw his omegan parent again.  
Embarrassingly, he had pouted and whined when his omegan parent had specifically told him they weren’t allowed to see each other until the end of the month.  
Ranboo had stubbornly nuzzled deeper into his neck, long pink hair tickling his face, if he closed his eyes he could still feel red eyes looking at him with adoration.

Ranboo was given the handmade sweater and a kiss on the forehead as left the snowy terrain.

As he climbed up the wooden staircase to get to his house, a thick smell of forests wafted the air. Ranboo knew exactly who it was, he picked up his pace, looking around for any signs of a drawn in smiley face mask. 

But luck was never on his side.

The enderman hybrid was stopped by a much larger and rougher hand gripping his wrist. He looked down, easily getting nervous when seconds passed by and the latter still had yet to speak.

Dream had always intimidated him.

When he had first joined the lands, he had gotten chased down by the man, his maniacal laughter bouncing around the forest. Strangely, he remembered his first sniff of Dream’s scent, it had made him double take.

Dream had to have been faking the scent, the pheromones, it was way too calming to be his.

Ranboo gulped.

“Ranboo! How nice to see you! You know, I had stopped by, but you weren’t there!” Dream grips the sleeve of his sweater “Guess you went out right?” His calm and almost joking tone sounded too forced, too rehearsed.

That’s what scared Ranboo the most, Dream always knew what to say to get himself out of tight spots. Dream was too charming and convincing to ever have him get accused of any of the wrong doings he’s done, and his tone of voice made the hairs of his neck stand.

Ranboo really didn’t want to have to fight Dream, no way he stood a chance. 

Ranboo looked down at the floor, “Y-yeah, I went out, I..had an errand to run.”

Dream cooed and purred, but it sounded all wrong coming from him, Ranboo shivered. 

“Funny thing Ranboo, Tubbo smelt exactly like how you’re smelling of right now, cinnamon right?.” 

His heart drops, his stomach fluttering with nerves, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, I should really be getting home. Nightfall and a-all that…. Jazz.”

The sound of a tongue clicking, the older alpha purrs intensified and all Ranboo could smell was the now an acidic forest , it made his eyes water, he wanted to go home. Wanted to run back, hide in the layers of warm blankets Techno had in his nest. 

Should he make a run for it? Step on Dream’s boots and hope for an involuntary shout from him, giving him enough time to escape. If he struggles and tries to get the grip on his sweater away from Dream, would Dream take it as a threat? He really didn’t want the sweater to be destroyed, if it was, he would start crying.

“Dream, I-I really should be getting..home.” he croaks out, his voice edging on a whine, he hates the smell of forests.

The putrid smell of the sea wafts in the air around them, he’s releasing distressing pheromones, he needs to calm down. But how could he? He’s being denied going home, denied of any privacy as the older alpha starts sniffing his sweater. 

Ranboo recoils away, tries to distance himself away from Dream, he desperately needs Techno now, he would know what to do. Techno would probably beat up the alpha and take him back to his home, giving him extra pup treatment---

“Ranboo,” Dream hisses “you and Tubbo smell like pack, who’s the omega?”

\--he shakes his head profusely, not daring to say anything. Ranboo couldn’t risk it, couldn’t risk sharing Techno’s secret. Even if it killed him in the end, even as Dream threatens him, he just couldn’t say.

The grip of his wrist tightens, Ranboo wails loudly when Dream’s nail digs into the scent glands on his wrist. “Come on _pup_ , why don’t you say who it is? I’ll stop if you do.” 

Ranboo’s eyes burn with unshed tears, “Dream, let go… please..” he miserably says, he hates this. 

“Not until you-“

“DREAM! WHERE ARE YOU?” 

If God had decided to hear his pleas, he was ever thankful for him. The elder alpha heavy pheromones drop suddenly, he turns around to whoever was calling him. Ranboo glances to see who it was—

“There you are! I couldn’t find you anywhere you muffin head!,” says rather cheerfully the owner of the voice, which was none other than Bad. The older omega was now standing in front of them, Ranboo clawed Dream’s hand. 

“Oh you even have Ran- why do you smell distressed Ranboo?” A sudden spike of lavender pheromones reciprocated in response to his own distressing ones, a sign of comfort. 

“Oh no, no, Bad! You see Ranboo is just nervous about the championships coming up! He was worrying himself over them, isn’t that right Ranboo?” 

Ranboo nods, not daring to speak a single word, he could blurt out that Dream is practically threatening him for information to the other omega. But he just didn’t want to risk getting absolutely mauled on the spot, if he died, would Techno come then?

Dream finally let’s go of his wrist, Ranboo hides his wrist deeper into the sweater sleeve, he’s too scared to look at the damage Dream had left. His scent glands burn, burn horribly.

“You know Bad, we should see what’s happening in your lands! You told me that there’s been a problem right?” 

Bad was still looking at him in concern, Ranboo could tell he wanted to comfort him but just couldn’t since it would mean he was threatening the head omega in his pack. 

Bad turned to Dream, nodding, “There’s been some issues with the lands…”

Deciding this was his best chance to get away, he ran to his house, nearly tripping from how fast he was going. 

Once he got inside, Ranboo immediately went to hide underneath his blankets, which were also gifted by Techno. They were soft and heavy, providing warmth when the nights got chilly, or when he himself felt cold suddenly. 

Ranboo wept as he inspected his wrist, Dream’s nails left angry red marks, some of the marks had dried up blood from how deep the nails dug into his skin.

If he remembered correctly, there should be a spare healing potion around, he would have to drink it in the morning tomorrow. He had to save it. 

Ranboo nuzzled deeper into the sweater, thinking about what how he would explain to Techno what had happened. Techno would probably come and beat Dream’s butt again, he would come back home and cuddle him, whispering nothing but loving affirmations. Give him forehead kisses, the possibilities were endless.

As he closed his eyes, he desperately tried not to think about the pain on his wrist and tried not to think about the acidic forest smell. 

Ranboo could feel his eyes watering again as he slowly drifted to sleep.

-

Adrenaline rush, as defined by the dictionary, is ‘a physical feeling of intense excitement and stimulation caused by the release of adrenaline from the adrenal glands’. 

Purpled could confidently say that he couldn’t get enough of that adrenaline. The ringing in his ears as he leapt to enemy territory, the ability to have a quick, albeit, reckless placement of blocks—it just made him feel excited. It was the new strategies he came up to win every game, it was tiptoeing the lines of reckless actions and rational thinking.

He loved just being up in the air as he was launched up by explosives, his delighted laughs as he broke opponents beds.

But there were days that really sucked and made him double take his decisions. Where the opposing team ganged up on him after winning back to back.

Purple eyes focused on the next bed, his pulse quickening as the team got closer to him. He was stuck in a small corner of his own island, he shakily gripped the sword in hand. 

His body screamed in protest once he took a step forward, the ache he felt on his legs was unbearable, the blond beta had to summon his wool blocks quickly.

Taking his chance when the team looked away from him, he placed the wool blocks down, quickly making a bridge out of them.

His legs thrumming in pain 

Stumbling to the opponents island, Purpled made a beeline towards the bed. 

Gripping the shears he cut the wool surrounding the bed, but he knew he was much more slower than usual. 

Next thing Purpled knew was hearing a swoosh noise of a sword cutting the air and a horrible blood curdling scream leaving his throat. The static white noise, and falling into a deep black void.

A faint smell of cinnamon was what brought him back to reality, a kiss being pressed on his sweaty forehead and a pair of hands rubbing his back. 

The blond beta leaned into the touch, his own sage scent reciprocating to the thick scent of cinnamon. 

Purple eyes finally opened and he couldn’t help a sudden noise of excitement leave his throat. Purpled nosed at the pink haired omegas scent glands, where the scent of cinnamon was more potent, hugging him tightly as he inhaled the comforting smell.

The fact that Techno was even allowing him to do this made him even more thankful, he really needed it, he could still feel the phantom pain of a sword piercing his stomach.

Purpled knew the omega had a hard time expressing affection to other people but the smallest advancements made Purpled happy.

“Pup,” cooed Techno “will you come back home with me? We need to look at those injuries you have on your legs.”

He nodded and hooked his arms around Techno’s neck as he stood up. 

“You shouldn’t have gone if you were feeling weary, what have I told you about that?” 

He whined, “I’m sorry.”

Techno shook his head, purring as he nuzzled closer to him. “It’s okay. Let’s get you back home, alright?”

The beta teen nodded, as Techno began to walk back home, he felt his eyelids grow heavy. 

His surroundings blurred as he finally dozed off, being surrounded by a scent of cinnamon and the comforting purrs his pack omega rumbled out.

_Look they’re so cute!!!_

_AaaAaa PUPS!!_

_WE HAVE PUPS!!_

_They’re not even ours._

_Oi, stfu^^^_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_E_

_E_

_E_

_Dadza granpa? Pog?_

_Holy shit, we actually did it, we actually adopted a fucking child._

_E_

_E_

_E_

_E_

_Not even one, but three??_

_Talk about being a disappointment, what ever happened to ‘I kill all orphans on site’?_

_How about you shut the fuck up and allow it to happen?_

_Yeah what they said^_

_PUPS._

_PUPS._

_PUPS._

_PUPS._

_PUPS._

_PUPS._

_We even built a nest and they’re sleeping together!!!_

_PUPS._

_PUPS._

_PUPS.  
_

Techno groaned as he took another sip of his tea, the voices hadn’t shut up ever since he brought home all three of his pups, frantically screaming in excitement. Whether it be good or bad, he definitely wasn’t regretting his choice. 

All three of them were currently napping inside of the nest Techno had made before he went and hunted the pups. He made sure the material he used was soft but still made of fine material, he lathered the sheets and blankets with his cinnamon scent.

Which brought him back to why he decided on bringing all three; Ranboo, Purpled and Tubbo back to his home.

Dream.

The pink haired male knew something had occurred that had Tubbo and Ranboo on edge, their looks were always so wide eyed and terrified, as if something was coming to get them. Which filled Techno with rage. Who would dare come and lay a hand on them? Not if they were asking for a personal death sentence from him.

It wasn’t long before Ranboo, after a bit of soft questioning, had completely caved in and told him what happened. His pup had cried so much and had been visibly shaking. The only thing Techno had picked up on was the name Dream.

Tubbo had also confessed to him about his own interactions with Dream, and the thirst of having Dream’s blood be coated on his hands grew even more.

Purpled didn’t really have much interactions with Dream, but it was just better to have the teen beta be here as well.

Techno had spent all week taking care of all three of his pups, showering them with as much love and affection before he overwhelmed himself. Dream had been trying to figure out who had claimed Tubbo and Ranboo, for what reasons? He still can’t pin point why.  
He took another sip, he needed to deal with Dream. The voices demanded him to go find the masked bastard and dive his sword in the others chest.

But that would be for another day, he stood up, making sure to add an extra log to the fireplace, he climbed up the latter. 

As he stood right next to his nest, Techno looked down at the three teens, his pups. Ranboo was hugging Tubbo to his chest, Purpled was taking up almost all the space, it made his heart melt. 

Murmuring apologies when he moved the teens around, he was able to slip back in bed. Tubbo almost immediately cuddling up to him, his back was facing Purpled but that didn’t stop the blond beta in cuddling up to him too, nosing at his scent glands. Ranboo was still latching onto Tubbo, Techno ran his fingers through the dual colored hair. 

Techno laid awake, content in just watching his pups sleep, any lingering thoughts of Dream was pushed aside as the cinnamon scent wafted in the air and in his nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	8. flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavily canon divergent, still takes place in the DreamSmp. 
> 
> Dream is an asshole.
> 
> The pregnant fic everyone wanted, I guess.

He was overcome by a sudden wave of nausea that he barely had enough time to take the bucket offered to him. He hurled into it, the loud sounds of wet splashes hitting the bucket. His eyes began to water as he continued vomiting into the bucket, the putrid smell of it hit Techno’s nose. He heaved again, but nothing came out. 

He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, he could taste the lingering acidic residue as he swallowed.

A pair of hands rubbed his back, brushing away long strands of coral pink hair that had come loose from the sloppily made bun he made. He reciprocated in kind, making a small noise. He closed his eyes. The massage felt nice on his tense shoulders.

“There, there Techno, everything is alright.” An accented voice said, mustering enough courage, he swallowed once more and turned around.

Honey colored eyes looked at him, with what looked to be a gaze of understanding. Which made the omega want to duck and hide, not wanting anybody to have known about this. 

Regretting for ever coming to this place.

“Techno, it’s alright,” she said, tucking her own stray hairs behind her ear “you wouldn’t have known this would have happened.”

It was a lie. He knew exactly what would have come as of a result of his one night stand. Not even through hazy pheromones made him forget the impending consequence of having sex with an alpha.

“Niki, you and I both know that that’s factually incorrect.” 

The beta girl pursed her lips, she looked at the clock hanging from the small kitchen. “I know, but is it wrong to try to comfort a friend? Even if we are both from different opposing sides?”

He too looked at the clock, it was shaped like a cat. With black beady circles as its eyes and huge pink cheeks, it’s tongue sticking out. It read 3:30.

“I guess not.” Hating how much his voice shook when he responded, he laid his hand over his flat stomach. It wouldn’t be flat anymore and the thought of that made him want to hurl again, out of nerves and out of fear.

“What are you going to do?” 

What will he do? His upcoming plans were pretty much on definite hiatus as he had to deal with this situation now, he bit his bottom lip. He couldn’t come up with a reasonable response so he kept quiet.

“Will you keep it?” He pretended he didn’t notice how the honey colored eyes had turned to look at him now, with pitying eyes. She knew as much as he did on who the father was, hating how easy it was for his friend to read him. 

“I.. I don’t know.” And he didn’t , he doesn’t know.

She nodded and stood up from her chair. “You know that you can come to me when you need help, even if you are against L’manburg and it’s government. You will always have a place here, with me. You’re my friend and I am forever grateful that you trusted me.” 

He swallowed again, not daring to say anything, because if he did, he was sure to cry. 

Niki smiled, even if it didn’t quite reach her eyes, she said “I hope you’re staying for lunch at least, even if you can’t stomach food for awhile, you have to at least eat a bit.”

Techno nodded, his own hands coming to untie the bun he had made, he weaved his hands through his hair, tying it again. “I guess I could stay for a bit, I don’t want to overstay my welcome though. You shouldn’t have people hounding you over for harboring a wanted person.” 

A small bright laugh left Niki’s lips, she shook her head. “They wouldn’t dare come over, you’re a guest here.” 

Despite himself he gave a small chuckle. “Alright, I’ll stay.”

“Excellent! Those small brioches I made should be ready by now-“ 

Techno looked down at the wood floorboards, Niki’s voice fading into the background as his own voices started getting louder; the usual silly comments, while the others critiqued. They fed into the negative thoughts he had been so desperately trying to get rid of. He again placed his hands on his stomach.

He was going to bring another life into the world, another living breathing thing.

Feelings of doubt came, he wasn’t equipped for parenthood. 

But he wanted it, he yearned for this, when would another opportunity like this come by? No one wanted him, they were all too scared to even talk to him. Nothing but ‘The Blade’ to them, a weapon not a person. He wouldn’t be able to find someone who wanted him. Techno would be alone.

Not noticing the room now stench of rotting lilies and pansies until Niki placed a hand on his shoulder. She emitted her own strong cherry and sandalwood scent. He relaxed immediately, her beta scent was so unique and calming, a small rumbling tumbled out his mouth.

“It’s okay,” she said.

He nodded. 

Everything would be okay.

Even though he knew it was only the beginning.

\------------

_‘It began as a whisper in the air. The day had been beautiful and the sky was a clear blue. The clouds had looked like airy anvils drifting under the gleaming disc of the sun._

_Purpled and I had collected firewood early in the afternoon as we had used it all for today’s breakfast. Techno had been adamant in joining us, but we had begged he didn’t, we prefer him to just sit this one out. Plus, he was getting very tired, he was eating for two after all._

_We had just collected the last pieces of firewood when a tinkling sound came to our ears as the first pearls of rain dropped onto the leaves. I panicked, fumbling with the wood on my hands, I ran._

_Purpled stayed close to me._

_The sound was like the glassy clinking of a champagne flute, lilting and clear. A sheet of rain passed over us and the sound intensified. The noises were like the phut-phut-phut that ripened nuts make when they hit the ground. It wasn’t the soft drops of spring we were hearing; it was like ball-bearings were hitting the canvas roof with force._

_I had screamed as it continued raining on me, practically making my skin melt. Purpled had chirped nervously, he screamed out for Techno._

_I couldn’t continue holding the firewood as I had let go of it, my hands were beginning to melt. I wailed really loudly, embarrassing as it was._

_I fell to my knees, I couldn’t stand the pain anymore, Purpled covered my body with his._

_I felt really bad. He was getting soaked wet, he was going to get sick; but he looked at me with teary worried purple eyes, he hugged my head, covering as much as he could._

_Techno had made it to where I was huddled on the ground, with both of them shielding me, we made it back home. The firewood we collected was soaked._

_I was given a healing potion, I healed up._

_I had apologized profusely. Purpled had begun to sneeze even when he took a hot bath and had dried off._

_I wish I didn’t melt under the rain._

_I wish I could just touch the rain._

_I’ve always liked the smell of rain, when the grass was still wet, I would take a lungful of air and just smell._

_Petrichor.-‘  
_

“What are you doing up so late pup?” 

Ranboo looked up from the blinding white papers he was currently writing in, he was in a hunched position, next to the window. He was seated on a sofa chair Techno had gotten as a gift from Niki, he shrugged his shoulders at Techno.

“Just writing.”

“Writing you say?”

He flushed, he knew how much Techno loved writing and literature. Techno had read some of his creative stories and had complimented them, telling him he had an eye for detailing scenes.

“Yeah, just writing in my diary..”

The pink haired omega hummed, he rubbed at his stomach. If Ranboo was correct he was 4 months pregnant which meant he was just starting his 2nd trimester. He had read so many books once his pack omega told him he was going to have a baby. He wanted to know everything, practically reading everything about pregnancy. 

“Here.”

Ranboo held the offered mug, saying a quick thank you, he took a sip. That burned his tongue—hot chocolate!

“Oh wow! Hot chocolate!” He blew on it this time and took a sip.

Hearing the sound of a chair squeak, he looked up to see Techno taking a seat, “Started craving it, made too much.” 

“Oh, well thank you!”

“You’re welcome, Ranboo.”

The rain was quieting down, it wasn’t as noisy as it was in the afternoon. He shivered when he remembered the pain he had felt once the first droplets of rain had met his skin, he didn’t want to scare Purpled, so he said nothing. Once it started pouring suddenly, he had screamed so loud.

“I’m sorry about the firewood, it got wet.” He said, looking down at the dark brown liquid in his mug.

“Huh?”

“I-and I got Purpled sick, he was out in the rain for too long.” A small pained nervous laugh escaped his lips.

He sniffed. “I wish I was able to touch the rain sometimes, I wouldn’t be too much of a burden then.”

“Is that what you think of yourself?” A hand tugged his face upwards, he met red eyes, akin to that of a fire, bright and warm. “It wasn’t your fault Ranboo, you know it isn’t.”

“I know, I just feel bad that Purpled got sick because of me.”

“Is that what you’ve been writing in your journal pup?”

Ranboo nodded, tears blurring his vision, “I’m sorry…” His hands began to shake, he couldn’t hold onto the mug anymore. 

He hurt Purpled, he made Techno walk out in the rain which could’ve made him sick-

His face was tucked deep into Techno’s neck, strong arms held him close, he inhaled the rich aroma of lilies and pansies, reminding him of a field of endless flowers. 

A deep rumbling came from Techno’s lips, he sighed and closed his eyes.

“Come back to sleep Ranboo, we’ll discuss it in the morning, yes?”

He nodded again.

“Don’t apologize, it wasn’t your fault.” Techno said again, even after they made it back to the nest, all three of them together. 

Purpled was out cold, his cheeks were red and his breathing was labored. 

But Techno still rubbed his back, purring and reassuring him it just wasn’t his fault.

“Okay…” He said, drifting off to sleep.

_(He was given a helmet, made of a green ore, that had a pearlescent purple sheen to it. He had glanced up at Techno, a subtle raise of his brow._

_“What’s this?”_

_“A hemet, made it for you to go out in the rain.”_

_He felt as if his heart was about to jump from his rib cage from how fast it was hammering, too many emotions to even process what he was feeling at the moment._

_The chance to finally go out in the rain and just stand there and look at it, it made him excited. “Thank you.”_

_Techno smiled, “Of course.”_

_He had cried still, thanking him for the gift.Techno hugged him, pressed him against his chest, the taste of milk in his tongue._

_He relaxed, the occasional kiss was pressed onto his forehead too.)  
_

\--------

Captainpuffy was in the storage room when she heard the sound of bells ringing, indicating that someone had come inside her bakery. She huffed, counting to three, she gently placed the heavy box onto the floor and hurried out. 

It would be quite rude if she kept the customer waiting, she redid her apron. “Hello! Welcome Ba Ba Bakery! How may I help y-“

She came to an abrupt halt as she saw three floating milk buckets. Alright. Not strange at all.  
Actually it wasn’t the first time she saw occasional floating items in L’manburg, after all, you could always brew invisibility potions. 

She just really wished they were visible.

Watching the three individuals drink the milk, she anticipated who it might be. Maybe it was Niki? Oh! Or maybe Sam? Connor also had wanted some goods but had mentioned someone was following him, too scared to come out.

Ranboo appeared first, the dual colored haired boy chirped and made a beeline to the cookies that were on display, she couldn’t help but smile. 

A lad wearing purple appeared secon—Purpled! 

She hadn’t seen that kid in a while, no one was particularly worried, but she was. The kid had always come to her bakery and sat in the chairs, eating the baked goods she prepared. He hadn’t visited in a while and it made her feel worried.

She was glad he was there. Purple eyes met her stare and he waved at her. She grinned and waved back, Purpled followed Ranboo and pointed at a cupcake display. 

Her eyes landed on the third person, they suddenly appeared, she was about to greet when she came in contact with a very recognizable pig skull mask.

Puffy’s eyes widened as she took a step back, it was Technoblade. 

Technoblade paid no mind to her sudden step back and joined the two teens, looming over them. 

She gripped her hair and pulled at it, holy hell! ‘The Blade’ was in her bakery and she looked at him with fear, as if he was some monster. 

Ah, she was a horrible store owner.

Looking at the little group, she couldn’t help but to notice a not so subtle bump on Techno’s stomach, flushing she looked away. She couldn’t believe she had stared for too long.

Had she ever mentioned that it came to a complete shock that Technoblade was an Omega? Sure she didn’t discriminate against anyone’s second gender, but holy hell was it a surprise when she had first met the omega.

Technoblade was tall, the tallest omega in the L’manburg. His scent was what she described as a gardener’s dream, it was floral and sweet, and he wasn’t shy in flaunting the fact he was an omega. He always wore clothes that were finely made, royal almost. Held swords and axes as if it were natural. He is the opposite of her. His body was born for this, art and expression. He reshaped it into violence, turned his performance into a fight.

She still remembered how Eret had described Techno during the second war in L’manburg, lethal blows yet still poised, graceful.He was a great warrior and didn’t let the fact that he was the weakest biological gender hold him back.

She admired him.

Techno had even beaten Dream. A known powerhouse, 6-4 was the final score.

What she was getting at, was that Technoblade scared her. Even if the dude hadn’t done anything to her, his known bloody reputation scared her. Well, everybody was scared of him.

But here he was, obviously carrying a child.

But she didn’t know! She couldn’t make assumptions! 

All she did know was that there was a bump on his stomach, if she guessed maybe 4 months?

“Hello.” 

She yelped and turned to face Techno, “H-hello! What can I do for y-you?!”

“I would like to buy that,” he pointed at an apple and cinnamon pie, she nodded. “ 3 of those banana breads,” she nodded again, “And whatever my pups want.” 

Puffy almost slipped coming back to place the items on the counter when she heard Techno refer to both Purpled and Ranboo as his pups. She shook her head up and down, ears twitching madly as she retrieved the baked pastries the teens wanted, she placed them all on the counter. 

She went to grab a paper bag and placed the smaller pastries in them, taking a basket she placed all the bigger ones there.

“How much would it be?” 

“Oh uh! 60 gold!” 

Techno nodded and placed that exact amount on the counter. 

“That would be all! Thank you for buying!”

Techno hummed, rubbed at his stomach, she looked away. Ranboo and Purpled took the paper bag and began devouring the contents, sitting down at a table. 

As awkward as the atmosphere was, she didn’t mind it.

“God, you’re extra moody today?” said the omega, still rubbing at his stomach, she smiled.

“You’re expecting?”

The male nodded.

“Do you mind me asking how many months are you in?” She said.

“7 months.”

She choked, coughing as she tried to breathe again. “Y-you’re kidding! I thought you were 4 months in!”

Chuckling, he responded, “The power of layered clothes, I guess.”

“No kidding, ah, sorry for assuming!”

“You don’t have to apologize.”

“Ah.. okay!”

They left. She bid them a safe travel, reminding them they were always welcomed to her shop. 

Despite what others may think of Techno, she would dare to say, he was happy.

\----------

“Do you miss him?” They were sitting outside, looking out at the snowy lands. He watched as Ranboo and Purpled took turns throwing snowballs at each other, their high pitched laughter and happy smiles was all he looked at.

Fundy couldn’t help how his voice shook, he just needed to know if Techno felt the same way, or at least had the same thoughts as he did. He couldn’t ever read his uncle on how he felt about Wilbur’s death, he had left soon after he spawned those withers in L’manburg, right after Phil had killed his father. 

Red eyes looked at him, akin to that of blood, dark red. “Of course.”

He looked down at his lap, his throat clogged up with emotions that were threatening to spill. “How can you stare at him-“

The ghost of his dad, wearing the brightest yellow sweater, played with the teens. His own bright laughs mixing in with the others, his hands were stained with the blue dye he liked to give. He floated and swung snowballs, twirled and danced.

He looked happy.

“Sometimes it’s hard to stare at him.”

“R-really?” 

“Of course.” Maybe it’s the fact that Techno sounded like he was telling the truth that made him finally break down and cry. Too many feelings of not being enough, that he wasn’t enough to make his dad happy. He wasn’t enough to distract him from the death wish he wanted.

The scent of lilies and pansies wafted in the air, the cool breeze causing him to shiver. He scooted closer to Techno, who didn’t mind. He rested his head on Techno’s shoulder, who purred in response.

Fundy still cried, until there was nothing more to cry about. It was silent, until Techno spoke again.

“I remember he sent letters to me, when I was still obsessed with winning that one guy. When I was out in the fields, when my back ached. I would read those letters he sent.”

Techno continued. “He would write about you, about Sally, about how scared he was about being a dad. That he was scared in fucking up everything, but my god, did he write so much about you. He wrote how you would always tug at his hair when he lifted you up, how you would sleep after he sang to you, about your favorite toy you liked to chew on.”

Fundy wanted to cover his ears, to shake his head because this couldn’t possibly be the same man they were talking about. Maybe it’s because Techno was pregnant that muddled his feelings on Wilbur.

“And by all the letters he sent, whenever I planted potatoes on my plots of land, I envisioned how you were growing up,” Techno paused and chuckled “He would write me hundreds and hundreds of letters about you. Fundy never once had I seen a man adore his son like Wilbur did. He loved you.”

Fundy sobbed, shaking his head in denial. It couldn’t be, he wasn’t enough for Wilbur. He wasn’t able to stop him.Tears blurred his vision as more wet gasps left his lips.

“I’m not going to defend his actions, for what he did to you; but Fundy, he loved you so much. You don’t have to forgive him, or forget what he did to you,”

The loud shriek of Ranboo as Purpled slapped him with a snowball to the face. Ghostbur was laughing, his two prominent dimples appeared on his cheeks, he had such a loud and bright laugh.

“But you can try and make amends. You’re allowed to, for your own sake and maybe his too.”

When he was finally able to speak, when they both decided to sit indoors, when it didn’t hurt to form sentences, he spoke softly. “Was it that easy to see what was bothering me?”

“Well. You weren’t that transparent to what was bothering you, you kept looking at Ghostbur.” Techno said as he was stirring the milk he had put on the cast iron stove, pushing more coal into it. “I wanted you to feel comfortable enough to have started the conversation.”

He flushed, his ears twitching down. “I guess I wasn’t.”

“You weren’t, like at all.”

He huffed, “You always bully me! The worst part is that I can’t bully you back because you’re pregnant!” 

Techno raised a brow, “You think you could make me cry?”

“M-maybe not! But you might tell Phil and he’s sure to make me cry!”

“Mhm, bullying a 8 month pregnant omega? Not very pog of you Fundy.”

He whined and placed his head down on the table, “I can’t win can’t i?”

“Nope. Now go call the others to come inside, I already made hot chocolate.”

Fundy stood up, begrudgingly walking towards the door, he opened it and slipped outside. The cold winter air chilled his ears, he shouted at the top of his lungs for the others to come inside.

Ranboo and Purpled immediately raced back, passing Fundy and heading inside.

Ghostbur took his time, collecting stray flowers as he made his way back. His hands were still stained with blue, he met cold grey eyes and a bright smile that Ghostbur had on his face.

He couldn’t help himself but to hug him, or at least try to. Ghostbur reciprocated the hug, even as his hands went through Fundy, it was the thought that counts. “Gasp! Fundy you’re hugging me!”

He nodded.

If he closed his eyes, he could still smell the faint scent of gardenia.

Wilbur’s scent.

\---------

His son, his middle child, was standing by the door with a look of shock on his face. He looked different from the last time he saw him, his wavy long hair was cut short, he was paler and of course the obvious fact that he was pregnant.

“Phil!” 

He was brought into a hug, mindful of his stomach, he hugged his son back. Neither minding that the hug lasted longer than usual.

He was invited inside, seating himself on a sofa chair, he was handed a cup of tea. Taking a sniff, he smiled, it smelled of lavenders.

Techno wobbled to a nearby seat, he sat down and drank his own cup. 

“It’s good to see you again, Phil.”

“Same here, I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. Things were getting pretty heated in L’manburg. Traveling was forbidden for a while.” 

His son clicked his tongue, bringing at hand to his face, he rubbed his forehead. “Tell me about it, Purpled or Ranboo couldn’t visit for a while. Sent  
me into a frenzy.”

Phil nodded, taking another sip of his tea. “I didn’t know you started a pack.”

“Ah, yes. I did. It was unexpected really.”

Humming, he glanced at Techno. He really did look quite different, almost softer in a way. Though he still stood tall, stood with an air of confidence even if he looked like he was soon to be popping out a baby. 

Which begged the question, who caught his son’s eyes? There was nothing wrong with it, but he clearly had remembered when he had asked Techno if he would ever have a child, he had said no. 

He had a few ideas on who.

“It’s Dream’s.”

He closed his eyes, of course.

“Did you want to have the baby?”

“Yes.”

“But?” He knew there would be a but, Techno sounded almost hesitant when he had said yes.

“But you know I can’t have it. I could never keep it, the way I live my life....” Taking a small pause, red eyes looked at him. “I still want to have it though, I still want to have it in my arms for a bit.” He added quickly.

“But you have a pack, a pack with pups Techno. How is this any different from keeping your baby?”

Techno coiled back, as if the words Phil spoke were a reminder of what he had done.

“They… they’re teens Phil, they aren’t a small helpless little baby. They could take care of themselves. I’m just not that person Phil.” He said in a hushed voice.

“Then why didn’t you abort?”

“I couldn’t, I was being selfish.”

Sighing, he took another sip of his tea.

“What are you going to do? Whatever happens, you know I’m always there by your side.”

Techno nodded, he looked away and looked at the small stack of books on the table.

“Remember the man that had held the tournament when I was facing of dream?”

Of course he remembered, it had been the first time Techno had participated in a high stakes situation.

He had snuck out of their home to go participate after he forbade Techno from entering, the risks Techno was taking just to seek a bit of thrill wasn’t in his opinion worth his son’s life. His son had a history of just throwing himself into battles without a second thought and it frightened him. It just wasn’t worth having his son die, even if Techno was angry at him for it, he just couldn’t lose him too. 

‘The Beast’ was what they called him, a mortal man that was believed to be a god himself. With a heart too big for his own body, who gifts many treasures to the lands he visited. He was kind. Phil knew, ‘The Beast’ had helped him once.

“I talked to him about my situation. He was happy. He had wanted a child for a long while, he was more than happy to take my baby in.” 

“How do you know Dream won’t come and snatch the baby away?”

“I know because he’s the only man that Dream’s respects, he’s the only man who he listens to.”

He drank the rest of his cold tea, he nodded.

“Phil, I- ‘’ Techno had never been one to cry, even in a stress inducing situation or deep injuries he had succumbed to, he would never cry. But here was his son, almost sobbing into his hands, shaking. 

Phil hugged his son, pulling him close. His son nosed his neck, where his own scent of jasmine and pansies was potent.

“It’s alright, everything’s going to be alright.”

\---------------

Everything hurts, his tears blurred his vision, Techno wasn’t about to voice how much pain he was in, he was too prideful. He clenched his fists and bit his tongue. 

(He really wished Dream was here.)

He groaned miserably and pushed.

“Come on Techno! Just a bit more!”

He pushed again, tears sprung from his eyes, he bit his tongue until he could taste blood in his mouth.

“Oh! It’s almost out, come one just a bit more Techno."

He snarled and pushed one last time. He was so tired, he wanted to close his eyes now.

He heard cries and small cheering. 

“Congratulations Techno! It’s a girl!”

A bundle of blankets was placed in his arms, he looked to see his baby. 

She had curly blonde baby hairs sprouting from her head, had green eyes, she was so red and wrinkly, she was perfect. 

He kissed her forehead. “Welcome.”

When everything settled down, everyone who had come to visit was invited into his room. Each taking turns holding and cooing at his baby.

Phil had cried as he held his grandchild. 

Ranboo and Purpled immediately took turns holding the baby, chirping at her excitedly. 

Ghostbur had looked at his daughter from his shoulder and for an instant, he saw Wilbur looking down on him, with those brown eyes. He smiled at Ghostbur.

It was Tommy’s turn to hold his daughter, the blond teen held the baby in his arms. Squinting at her, he said, “She looks like a raisin Techno.”

Everyone in the room burst out laughing. 

It was okay. Everything was okay.

_(Elizabeth would be her name he decided as he fed her._

_It began with reading books he had, Pride and Prejudice was in his collecrion, he latched on to Jane Austen’s writing._

_Elizabeth Bennett was intelligent and quick witted, so he named his daughter after her._

_Even for just a second, he would let himself have this._

_He curled her little baby hairs with his finger, he kissed her forehead._

_Elizabeth.)  
_

\---------------

_+1  
_

Techno looked back at the three individuals in netherite armor. Each of them carrying their respective sword on hand, the cold rigid winter air biting his cheeks. 

He stared at a familiar face, with emerald green eyes and sunkissed skin. He looked more tired, more spent, as if what he was about to witness was something worth being sad about.

Dream’s eyes flickered towards his—no, not his, never theirs, not really—the baby.

_‘I would give up everything, anything to have this with you.’_

He looked back at the baby, she babbled and squealed.

_‘We could be a happy family.’  
_

Techno kissed both her cheeks, murmuring small apologies that mean nothing in the long run.

With shaky hands he steps forward and gives the baby to ‘The Beast’, who took her happily. 

_‘Techno.’  
_

Closing his eyes, he counted to ten, hearing the gallops of horses fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this.
> 
> If u got a problem, hit me up on discord, we shall fight 🔫. Send friend request first <3
> 
> Mr.Beast is 'The Beast'.


	9. sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw// Somnophilia

It’s quiet when he trudges through the snow, the harsh winter air was unforgiving. He was beginning to lose feeling in his hands. He hurried to the small cottage home, where he's sure he would be greeted by the blissful heat of the home's fireplace.

Opening the wooden doors, he stepped inside, quickly closing them shut with the heels of his boots.

Dream was greeted by the welcoming and familiar aroma of lavender. He was completely ready to just run upstairs and throw himself into his mate's bed. Cling and hold him in his arms, just like Dream wanted to. 

He missed Techno, sue him.

With his goal in mind, he quickly shed off his armor and placed them in the multitude of chests Techno had. Dream slipped onto something more comfortable, a white t-shirt and some sweatpants he found laying around. 

The windows were rattling as the heavy snow hit them, Dream chucked another piece of firewood into the fireplace, sighing as the heat warmed his numb hands.

He hurriedly went to climb the ladder, having just one thing constant in his mind; getting to Techno's bed. 

The piglin hybrid laid quietly on his side, mouth slightly agape as he dreamt.

After a bit of maneuvering around Techno's sleeping form, he tossed an arm over the others waist and pulled him into his arms, nuzzling his face into the crook of Techno's neck.

He inhaled and immediately relaxed at the rich aroma of his mate's scent, he felt warm already. 

Looking at Techno up close, he noticed just how much of Techno's features were soft. Even though he was very much taller than the average omega, he had the similar softness that all omegas had, from pouty pink lips and supple thighs.

Dream's mind swarmed with more details as his face gradually grew warm with embarrassment, he began rubbing his hands on Techno's waist. 

It would be easy to just...lower the black shorts Techno had on….

_Oh._

The realization dawned on him, as he quickly took his hands off—but it was a little too late. 

Much to his embarrassment, a tent was beginning to form in his sweatpants.

Dream threw out any reason he had. He was already this far with his thinking, why stop here?

His fingers stooped underneath the waistline of Techno's shorts. Gently he pulled them down, just enough to see the red boxers hidden beneath.

The smell of arousal was pungent. 

He tugged the bottoms down a little more. With a careful shaky hand, Dream reached up and touched Techno's bulge. He traced little circles on it, the red boxers growing damp with slick.

He took the pesky boxers off.

The piglin hybrid breathed gently as Dream continued his light touches. He pressed a kiss onto the others lips, Techno bucked up to his touch.

The small noises that came from the sleeping male made Dream’s chest light. Ache in a way.

With a strong swallow, he took his fingers away. He palmed at his own tent before pulling his cock out. He scooted closer to Techno, feeling their warm bodies become flush together.

Adjusting himself, Dream’s breath staggered as he pushed himself between Techno’s thighs. They were softer than he’d expected, earning a small drawn out “fuck” from him. 

He held onto Techno’s hips as Dream thrusted slowly, his eyes falling shut.

_Gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous._

He panted hot breaths against Techno’s shoulder in time to the movement of his hips.

Dream wanted to bite so badly, darken the bites that were beginning to fade away, but rather bit the inside of his cheek—not daring to wake the pink haired male up.

He went until the dryness shortly got to him, and he pulled himself out of techno’s thighs. It wasn’t enough. 

He needed—wanted more from the latter.

Dream scooted back before sitting up on his knees. He crawled to the end of the bed and rolled Techno onto his back. Naturally, Techno's legs fell open with the clumsy grace of someone so tall. All yours, rang his mind, all yours.

_All mine, mine, mine._

Dream placed himself between Techno's legs, holding one with an arm as he positioned himself and the pink haired male. His heart fluttered as he rubbed the tip of his cock against Techno's slicked hole. Up and down, he teased, up and down until he couldn't wait anymore.

He held Techno's hips, watching his face closely as he pushed himself inside slowly.

It was tight.

Wetness slickened his length, and Dream sent a quick buck up into Techno.

“Fuck,” he muttered, a choked groan fell from his lips as he thrusts slowly, his hips pushing himself further and further into Techno.

It just felt so good. So, so good.

The pace quickened, accompanied by the faint wet slapping of skin meeting skin. 

“Fuck, Techno…”

He could feel the heat slowly pooling in his gut. Was he really this easy? He was coming undone faster than he expected.

The rhythm quickly began to fall apart as Dream got sloppier, gripping Techno’s hips as he continued his onslaught of thrusts.

Curses and praise fell pathetically from his mouth as the noise grew steadily louder, he could taste his own sweat dripping down his face.

The room's atmosphere was heavy, the only sound that was heard was his own guttural moans, soft pants, the bed rocking back and forth.

In the moment of pleasure, clarity struck for a moment. He couldn't cum inside the pigling hybrid, as much as he wanted to. Quickly he pulled up Techno's shirt, exposing his soft belly. 

God, he was pretty. He lucked out.

The flutters of ecstasy shuttered his mind. Dream pushed in a few more wonderful pumps before he pulled out with a wet pop. Ropes of white spewed out just in time, landing graceful arcs on to Techno's belly.

He waited there for a few moments longer, relaxing as he felt his mind calm itself down. His cock twitched as it dribbled its last bit out.

Dream put his softening dick back away in his sweatpants.

He would have to retrieve a towel to wipe his mate down, but he was too lazy he decided. He laid himself back on their bed, bringing his sticky mate close. 

He would have to explain to Techno why there was dry cum on him.

But that was something to deal with in the morning, he fell asleep. With his mate in his arms and the warmth of their fireplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day ya nerds.
> 
> Also I don't allow repost, I will immediately take this fic down if there is any.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont mind me, just spreading my omega Techno propaganda.
> 
> If you have suggestions, leave a comment!


End file.
